The Darkest Side Of Him RosarioVampire
by UnderDogStar
Summary: OK So i read some other fanfiction and i wanted to create one as well but i want to make The less opposite of the stories what i mean is that he is already strong but want to make a caracter devolepment story for all the caracters wish me luck:D


The Darkest Part Of Him

I don't own Rosario+Vampire everythink is for pure comedy only everythink belong to Akihisa Ikeda

Chapter 1:The Meet

"Well the day had finally arrived the day I escape from this hell school"I said as I was going to the a long silence the busmen asked me

"**Hey kid are you the new kid that is rolling to the Yokay Academy?"**

I didn't said much just nodded thinking what this school is going to be about but after what happened to me from last school I didn't expected much but now I'm more prepared to face all the hate.(I will explain later what this is about )

"**Then you better be ready Yokay Academy is a veryyyy scary school.**He said with a laugh,but after that he turned on me and he wondered:**I do know why but I feel a massive yokay from this guy.**

"**Well we arrived kid take care of yourself".**

"I would, thanks a lot from taking me here,see you later Bussman

"**See you later kid"**

**Ps:I know this conversations is kinda lame but this is my first fic so yea don't hate me for that ****)**

But after some time walking everything felt kind empty I started wondering if there is a ceremony on this school I did see some weird bats that one of them somehow talked I don't know why I felt someone was approaching with a bike

"LOOK OUT!"a girl screamed at me and I somehow managed to dodge that and than she stopped and said

"I'm sorry I have amnesia and my vision was kind blured are you ok aren't you?"

"Yes I am and it's ok you don't have to worry about that oh by the way my name is Tsukune Aono nice to meet you"I said greating her and looking how gorgeous she looked with that pink hair but I saw the rosary on her neck and started to think if this is only a mith:"_She sure is beautiful she's probably the most beautiful girl I ever seen but I don't have time for that I really need to go to that school now"_

"Oh where are my manners I'm Moka Akashyia nice to meet you to…umm can I asked you somethink?She said looking down on the ground and have a blush on her face

"Sure what is it?_and she I shy I understand but still…_I said with a small smile keeping my calm and not tried to be rude

"Umm would you be my friend I didn't have a single friend because everyone from a human school laughed at me because I am vampire and they thought I was a crazy who believes monsters are real"She said with a sad face holding to not cry but a small sob came fro her eye which I saw that

"_Man this girl must have the same situation that I haved from that hell school which is kinda sad_

"Hey look at me!"I said before I hugged her tightly which she take from surprise."I would love to be your friend and you must remember this no matter what you would never fell alone again I promise you."I said calmly and looking at her before I let her go."I don't care if you are a vampire if you wondered so ask me that."

"I don't know what to say but thanks a lot well we should really go the school now I think we are late"I nodded then going with her

30 minutes of my life was wasted on some rules that I would probably forget since I didn't paid that much attention to class but what I saw kinda amased me, and then I wondered."_A school of monsters this should be really be interesting but that Saizo guy really pissing me off of how massacred his mind it is but well I should probably probably ignore th-_

"I'm so sorry I'm late

"Oh don't worry about that please go and introduce teached said with a smile

"Hi everyone my name is Moka Akashyia and I hope you can become good friends"

"Man look at her she is soo hot"

"Yea man I haven't seen such a beautiful girl in my life

"Ok Miss Akashyia you can sit besides

"_Tsukune is my classmate I KIND BElIEVED it!""_

"Hello Moka I'm glad to see y-"

"I'M SO GLAD WE ARE CLASSMATES!"

The news didn't comed good for everyone because they already started to be really jealous and pissed of

"Who is this guy?"

"I don't know but I'm killing him right now"

"_Go ahead and try little man"_

"_That guy doesn't seemed like much when I met them alone I will kill that and then I would have that girl all by myself oww man I can't wait"_Saizo said before the clock started to ring and everyone left they're seat.

"_He really seems very calm and doesn't care about everyone said about man but man that smell of his blood I want him so bad but I need to control myself a tomate juice will do just fine"_I said drinking my tomate juice looking at him with wonder why he doesn't talk that much.

"Hey babe you are Moka Akashyia I'm you're classmate Saizo why don't l you just leave that pimp and hanging with a real said before approaching at me with a glare but before he tried to opened his mouth I got up and said

"Listen up you pshycopath ether you left us alone or I will make you do that you understand?I said keeping my calm and waiting his movement but he bursted out laughting

"HAHAHAHA oo please like a pimp could do a single hit on enough talking you're done kid! But before he landed a punch on me with one hand I grabbed him and with the other hand I thrown him to that machine then approaching on the other hand looked at me with amased but with some terror"_He sure is really strong I wonder what monster is him.."_

"LISTEN UP! I warned you you piece of shit NOW you better stay away from us or next time I'm gonna kill you you understand!."

"I'm sorry I would never bother you and that slu-:

WHAM

"Threatening me is one think but insulting her is punished by breaking 106 of your bones and don't woory which one to broke so you don't have to worry"I said with a shrug and then grabbing his hand and started to break slowly but painfully his bones

"_We only just met and he is alrealy this protective of me._I said looking at the hald dead body of Saizo and then I asked him:

"Umm Tsukune I would like to ask you 2 questions.I said scared of what his reaction was gonna be

"Sure what is it"

"1 What kind of monster are you? And 2….Do you like me?

**So That's it till next time when Inner Moka is gonna make her appearance oh by the way don't forget to review and tell me which part of the story I should improve and sorry again if you find this bad.**

**And by the way next chapter I will try to be less confusing and make this story less complicated and exaplin what I want from this story**


End file.
